A. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices and methods for painting vehicle components while mitigating, lessening and/or preventing deformations due to thermal loading.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to paint outer body components for vehicles. Further, e-coating processes are known in the art wherein coatings are applied to a part using electric current. According to some e-coating processes, the part is then subjected to a high-temperature baking step, which cures the coating. The high temperatures to which the part is subjected can cause significant thermal expansion in some materials. Furthermore, if the process is on-line, meaning the part is attached to the vehicle frame at the time of e-coating, then some materials may soften to the point of distortion or deform due to differences in thermal expansion properties of the various components.
There is a need in the art for devices and methods providing on-line painting of outer body components, particularly those made from polymers and other plastic materials, with limited deformations caused by material softening or differential thermal expansion.